Rebound
by breakwayfearles
Summary: One drunk night. A consequence.
1. Not That Drunk

**Chapter One: Not That Drunk**

It had been two months since Olivia Pope left. It had been two months since the death of his son. It had been two months since he found out about what his father did to his wife. It had been two long lonely months. He found himself staying up late in the Oval Office every night trying to get his mind out of his life. But a look at the frames in his desk and he would lose all of his focus. He grabbed one of the photos. It was the four of them. He passed his fingers through the image of his son. But now his son was gone. Gone. Gone for good. He looked at Mellie. She had a smile on her face. A smile she had faked for way too long. He was mad. Mad at himself. Mad because there was nothing he could have done to save his son. Mad because he should have seen all the signs, the distance she suddenly started putting between them. The excuses she would find only not to be in the same room as his father. His father. His father's luck was that he was already dead. Because if he wasn't Fitz would have made sure he would never see them again.

Fitz got up from his seat and went to pour himself a glass of whiskey. The liquor was the only thing that could clear his mind. He had asked his wife to stop drinking but he couldn't bring himself to. Just when he was about to pour himself a second glass the woman who had been on his mind, not that long ago, entered the room. She was beautiful he couldn't deny. But ever since he found out the truth about her past he had started looking at her with a different pair of eyes. All of a sudden she wasn't the villain. All of suddenly she wasn't the bad guy in the picture. All of suddenly all her actions made sense. All of suddenly all the changes in her had a reason. There was a terrible reason for the coldness in her heart.

She walked up to him and took the glass out of his hand and drank it. She drank it like it was a shot. All at once.

"Mellie, you're drunk" her blue eyes were shinning brighter that night.

"Yeah" she said as she poured herself another glass.

There was a fire in her eyes. A fire he hadn't seen in a long time. She got closer to him. He could feel the taste of alcohol coming from her mouth. He looked at her lips, at her soft lips. And all of suddenly he had the urge to kiss her. She got closer to him. Her lips almost touching his.

"You're drunk"

"Not that drunk"

Neither of them moved. They stood there, lips close enough to touch. His hand on her waist. Her hand in the back of his neck. They stood there. No one daring to move. He looked to her eyes and then back to her lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Their lips touched and she felt a shock of electricity going through her body. She let the glass fall. Neither of them caring about the pieces in the floor and the stain in the carpet. He pulled up her dress and touched her thigh. His touch burned. It had been too long since he had touched her like that. They only broke apart when air become a necessity. He was leading her to the couch when she grabbed his hand and led him to the desk.

"Here. I want it here" she said as she sat at the edge of his desk. She pulled up her dress. He put his hands on her thighs. And she noticed the growing bulge in his pants. She smiled. He smiled back at her before taking her lips with his as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

And on that secretary they made love. And this time it was just the two of them in the room. There was no ghost wandering around his head. This time he didn't call out her name. No, this time it was just the two of them. It was just Mellie and Fitz.


	2. The Aftermath

**Chapter Two: The Aftermath**

Fitz was seating in his desk with a glass of whiskey in his hand as he stared at the photo in front of him. She was smiling. A smile the world had learned to be genuine and truth. A smile he knew was a genuine effort in trying to show how much of a normal, happy family they were. A smile disguising the truth with a pretty lie. He traced her face. She had always been so beautiful. But the coldness had taken over her heart. It had taken away her smile. And her shine. He throw the frame away as he remembered the reason behind. How blind he must had been. How self-centered he had become to not have seen what was right in front of his eyes. The damage. The damage beyond repair his father had caused. He knocked his fist against the desk. And suddenly she felt him against it. And how she squirmed against the wood. How her nails craved into his back. How good it felt to hear her moan his name. How much of turn on her screams were. He could picture her in his desk. Her bare back agains it. He could feel her heels in his butt. Her hands roaming over his chest. The smile on her face. And the lust in her eyes. For the first time in years he had desired her. For one night only, he had wanted her. For one night only, she had wanted him. He was confused. He had stopped loving her. But he couldn't help but being drown towards her. He had told himself he was in love with Olivia. But somehow he couldn't let his wife go. He desired her. For one night only he told to himself. For one night only, he had desired her and wish upon her.

The only thing he was certain of was that if her father hadn't stolen her heart it wouldn't have been just one night only.

Or so he hopped.

* * *

Mellie was seating in the couch of her room with a glass of hooch in her hand. It had became her best friend. It would stop the memories from burning bright in her mind. It would stop the pain from taking over her heart. Just like a flash of light it would numb her. Every little piece of her. But on that night it made her come alive. She didn't remember how much she had drunk. She didn't remember how she had ended up in the Oval Office. All she could remember were his hand on her tight, her fingers in his hair, the taste of alcohol in his lips. But mostly how turned on he was. And how much it scared her when he broke apart. It was too good to be true. He could only be thinking of Olivia Pope to get that hot and bothered. But no. He took her hand on his. It was her. The lustful desired in his eye was for her. When she led them to his desk he didn't flinch. She could swear his eyes had gotten darker. And his touch was fire against her skin. She had almost forgotten how good it felt to be in his arms. To have his arms wrapped around her. To have his face buried in her chest. To feel his lips kissing every each of her skin. To have him completely turned on because of her. Only her. To have him scream her name loud and clear for all the West Wing to hear. Her name on his lips. She could feel his hands on her hips just as real as she was holding that glass of hooch. And just when she thought she was falling out of love with him. Her heart got broken again. And once more she was back in his web. She couldn't let him. She couldn't let herself go.

And it scared her. Because after all the pain, the cheat and the hell she had crossed for the man she had vowed to love and cherish until day she died…

Somehow she was still in love with him.

* * *

It was late in the night when he walked into their room. Funny how he just thought that when he hadn't slept there in months. There was an empty glass on her bedside table. She had been drinking. He had asked her not to. But he couldn't bring himself to let the bottle down how could he expect that from her. He looked at their bed. Funny how he now was thinking that room was theirs. She was sleeping. Her hand beneath her face. Her feet hanging out of bed. She looked so peaceful. And so beautiful. He went to the closet and took out his clothes. He let his boxers on and put on a sweater. He walked back to the room. He wanted to hold her in his arms. For a moment he thought about walking out and acted like nothing had happened the night before. For a moment he thought about walking out like she hadn't came to his office the night before. For a moment he thought about walking out like they hadn't made love in his desk the night before. But he didn't. He walked to bed and lay down next to her. He wanted to wrapped his arm around her waist. He wanted to rest his face against her hair. But he didn't. They might have made love the night before but they still had a lot to talk. And he didn't want to risk. He couldn't risk.

She felt the door being opened. She felt him walking around in the room. She felt him staring her. She felt him getting in bed next to her. And she felt his tension. The tension of wanting to touch her but not doing it. The tension of wanting to held her and not wrapping her arms around her. And she wanted him. She wanted his arms around her. She wanted him to held her as she slept. But she knew he wouldn't. She leaned into him. And snuggled against him. He took a deep breathe of her accent. It was roses. She had never changed her perfume. He smiled. He put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. He kissed the back of her head before closing his eyes.

And for the first time in months he slept.


	3. All About You

_Thank you all for your reviews. And happy new year everyone!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: All About You**

Mellie woke up with his arm on her waist. His forehead against the back of her head. It had became a routine. For the last couple weeks she had gotten used to the warmth of his embrace. She rolled on her back. She looked at his face. He looked so peaceful. She stroked the wrinkles in his face. She smiled. Fitz woke up to find her blue eyes staring at him.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't" he kissed the palm of her hand "What time is it?"

"5:30" she took a look at the alarm o'clock in her bedside table.

"Good! We still have time!" he nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"For what?" she tried to sound innocent.

His lips on her neck. His hand on the hem of her shirt. Her breathe caught up in her throat. Her eyes closed. His lips on her jawline. His hands on her stomach. Her lips slightly apart.

He knew this wasn't enough. Making love to her wouldn't be the only thing holding them. He knew she deserved much more than just that. But for the time being he would just enjoy the careless moment of her screaming out his name in pure ecstasy.

She knew this wasn't enough. Them having sex would not be enough. They were damaged beyond repair. So many lies. So many secrets. For more than she loved feeling his touch burn against her skin. His lips on her neck. His arms around her. The sound of her name being screamed. She knew this wasn't enough. But for the time being she would just enjoy the careless moment of him screaming out her name in pure ecstasy.

* * *

He didn't know how to think. And how to feel. He sat at the couch in his office with a file in his hand. But he kept reading the same line over and over again. His mind wandered to the night they made love in his desk. His mind wandered to the morning after that night, when he woke up to find her eyes staring at him. And when the sudden desire to touch her came alive. His mind wandered to every single night after their first. How she didn't push him when he lay next to her. His mind wandered to that same morning when her eyes were the first thing he saw. His mind wandered to all those mornings she'd playful ask him _For what?_ The last couple of weeks were playing in his mind like an old film. Her hands on him. His hands on her. Her eyes darkened with lust. His actions full with desire. He wanted her in ways he hadn't in years. _Years, _years have passed by since the last time he had made love to her. No, he was not counting when Teddy was conceive. He could barely bare to be in the same room as her let alone touch her. But somehow he still knew every single inch of her skin. Every spot that would drive her wild. Somehow it was like they had never stopped making love. He had spent years hating her for something it wasn't her fault. And now all he wanted was to have his arms around her. But how could he feel that way when he was in love with another woman. He loved Olivia. He was in love with her. But he also loved Mellie. And as far as he knew she could be in love with someone else. It was haunting him. It was consuming all of his thoughts. It was driving him wild. She was driving him wild. No, he couldn't love her. He loved Olivia. And how many times he said it to himself _You love Olivia._ But could it be possible? Could he love them both? He shook his head as he throw the papers to the empty seat next to him. He got up and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

She stepped into the Oval Office with a smile on her face. She walked up to him and took the glass of his hand. Just like she had done so many times before. But this time she didn't see the spark in this eyes. She leaned on. But he took a step back. She couldn't read him. She was confused by his actions. In that same morning he had hold her in his arms. Just that same morning he said _we still have time _with lust in his voice. And now he was backing up. And the sparkle was gone.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" he didn't want to talk about.

"Something must be… Just this morning you wouldn't take your hands off me and now you won't let me kiss you!" but Fitz didn't say a word "What's wrong, Fitz?"

"Nothing is wrong Mellie"

"It's her, isn't it?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest "She's back. Your precious Olivia has returned!"

"It's not her"

"It's not?! Because just this morning you had your hand inside my panties!"

"Who else had his hand inside your panties, Mellie?!"

"So THAT's what this is all about?! Because I had an affair?!" she waited for him to talk but he didn't say a word "Don't be an hypocrite Fitz!" she turned around.

"Was it just a thing? Were you screwing each other in the Governor's mansion?" his words made her stop.

"This?! Again?! We've been thought this before Fitz! You damn know the answers!"

"WHY him? WHY ANDREW?"

"You told me you were IN LOVE with another woman! You told me I was ORNAMENTAL not functional! You declared WAR on me! Do you remember it, Fitz? Because I do! And you're still asking me why I turned to Andrew… Because he was THERE! You were so focus on YOU! On YOUR ego! On why I wouldn't let YOU touch me! Because I was YOUR wife! If you had just ONCE asked about ME! Why wouldn't I let MYSELF be touch! Why I had put MYSELF away! If you had just asked about ME! If you had TALKED to me! But NO! You could only SCREAM at me!" Mellie stopped and stared at him "Maybe I would have told you about… about what your father did to me… But I didn't. Cause you already hated him! So don't you dare say I don't love you! I had dinners with that man cause of YOU! I had kids cause YOU so badly wanted to be a father! Don't get me wrong! I LOVE my children! But I was a PARTNER in a law firm! I could have been a GREAT lawyer! I was on my way to be one of the top lawyers of the COUNTRY! I gave it all up for YOU! Because YOU needed to prove to your father you were better than him! YOU needed to prove that the GRANTS weren't just a generation of success! You need to prove everyone how GREAT Thomas Fitzgerald Grant the third WAS! You were the one who had to marry old money! I'm a Wellington, remember? I didn't have to prove anything"

Mellie left the room leaving a perplexed Fitz standing in the Oval office. He was starring to the place where she had stood. Her words burning in his brain. He had been there. He had been there for her. In a time he wasn't


	4. Rebound

**Chapter Four: Rebound**

Mellie walked fast, as fast as she could in those high heels, to get to her room. She tried to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. But the moment she closed the door of her room. The moment her head banged against the door she couldn't held it any longer. She locked the door as she kicked off her heels. She was tired. Tired of his lies. Even the words he never said out loud. She was tired. Tired of his misguided smiles. And the way his touch would make her come alive. She hated him. But she hated herself even more for believing he could ever wanted her again. She walked towards the closet. Before she stripped down from her dress she stared at his clothes. She took his Naval sweater and hold it against her chest. How could everything gone so terribly wrong? She had foolish let herself believe in him again. She had let the fire of his touch clouded her mind. She shook her head as she throw his sweater to the floor. She stripped down of her dress and got into her pajamas. She let her clothes in the closet lounge. She was too tired to have everything all tied up. She went to the bathroom to take off her make-up. She opened the faucet and as the water filled the sink she stared at herself in the mirror. And pictures from a different time entered her mind.

_She would be staring at the mirror. And he'd enter the bathroom. He used to stand by the door and just stare at her. He'd just stare at her with a smile on her face. When she'd ask him what he was staring at he'd walked towards her. He'd wrapped his arms around her waist. He'd kiss her neck. And behind her hear before whispering "You are so damn beautiful". She'd smile at his words. She'd place her hands on top of his. "I love you, Fitz." He'd look at the mirror and right into her eyes. "I love you too, Mels." He'd spun her around. And kiss her. _

"This is not Morgan Street. This is the White House" she said to herself as she shook her head. She closed the faucet before cleaning her face. She cleaned the bathroom before walking out. Before getting into bed she unlocked the door to her room. She knew he wouldn't slipped in bed next to her. Not after the fight they had just had. But she knew he still needed to change. And he'd still need to get clothes in the morning. She climbed into bed and after moisturizing her hands she turned off her bedside lamp. She pulled up the covers over head. And in the darkness of the night her tears fall again.

* * *

He knew he should have probably gone after her. But he didn't know what to say. And he knew. He knew that regardless of what he'd say she'd listen to him. They wouldn't be listening to each other. They'd just scream at each other. Just like they always did. She was right. It was Olivia indeed. She wasn't back. But she had never left his mind. For more than he hated it, Mellie knew him. She always did. He was bouncing back between the woman he owe to love until the day he died and the woman he swore was the love of his life. He tried to hold his mind. But it kept escaping. He couldn't get a hold of his own thoughts. He couldn't understand the beat of his own heart. And it was driving him wild. He sat in the couch. The fight they just had colorful repeating itself in his head. All she wanted a kiss. And all he did was taken a step back. And just like that she knew. She knew something was wrong. His words came out even before he had had a chance to think them through. Before he realized his Vice-President's name was slipping out of his lips. Before he realized she was screaming at him. Her words were spinning in his head. "_Because he was there" _He hated himself for not being there. He hated himself for his self centric soul. He hated himself for pushing her away. For pushing her into him. Her words were burning bright in his mind. "_Maybe I would have told you_" There had been something on her voice. Something told him there was something else. He couldn't put his finger on it. But he would. For now he would keep his distance. He needed to figured out his mind and his heart. He poured himself a glass of whiskey before heading off to the East Wing. He opened the door to their room only to find the closet's light on. He looked to the bed. She had the covers covering her head. She was really mad. She'd only hid beneath the covers when she was mad. He stared at her as his mind traveled to the past.

_They would have a fight that night. He would walk out on her just like that. She would go to bed mad. When he would get back home he'd find her hiding beneath the covers. She would pull them over her head when she was mad. He would strip off of his clothes before slipping into bed next to her. He would wrap his arms around her waist. She would have her eyes close but he knew she wasn't asleep. He would press his head against hers. He would close his eyes before whispering "I'm sorry, Mels." She would turn around in his arms. She would press her forehead against his "Your luck is that I love you" _

But now, now he couldn't just slip into bed next her. He couldn't just hold her in his arms. No, she wouldn't just turn around in his arms. No, she wouldn't tell him that his luck was that she loved him. No, he couldn't just slip into bed next to her. He walked towards the closet and changed into his pajamas. Before leaving the room he took another look at her. She was still hiding beneath the covers. And he still wish things were as simple as when they were living on that little small apartment on Morgan Street. When there were no secrets among them. And they weren't just a picture perfect in a frame.

But this was not Morgan Street. This was the White House. And the White House was full of lies.

* * *

Mellie was walking throw the halls of the White House when she run into Fitz. It had passed three weeks since the last time they were alone with each other. They had only been together when they had to. Between meetings, interviews and smiles for the press. Those were the only times they were seen side by side. She had been sleeping in her room. And he, he had been sleeping in his son's old room. They had scheduled their time with Teddy in way not to be with each other. She would put her son to sleep. And he would check on his baby boy before going to bed. They stopped in the middle of the hallway staring at each other.

"We need to talk, Mellie" he finally spoke.

"So you can accuse me of being with Andrew?" said Mellie with a smile on her face.

Fitz took a deep breathe "Mellie…" he said as he placed his arm on her.

"Okay" she said before following him into the Oval Office. He told Lauren to not let anyone in. He took Mellie's hand into his as they walked into his office.

"What is that you want-" but before she was able to ask him anything her back was against the door. And his lips were on her. He had one of his arms around her waist while he locked the door with his other hand. She was caught off guard but before she knew her arms were around his neck. Her hips were against his. But when reality hit her she pushed him away.

"We can't do this!" she said as she walked in circles with her hands in the air.

"I've missed you" for the first time he was letting her know he had missed her. He had made a promise to himself - to be more honest. And to listen to her more. To actual listen to her words.

She stopped and turned around. He walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. And she closed her eyes. He kissed her neck. And she moaned.

"Fitz" she said his name in a moan "Fitz!" she said it again "Stop!" but he didn't "FITZ, STOP!" she pushed him away. Again.

"We can't do this, Fitz! We can't just fuck all our problems away!"

Mellie cursing. There was a sight not many had a chance to see.

"I thought you wanted this"

"I don't want to be just a fuck! I'm your wife! I'm not your whore!" Fitz stared at her knowing where her conversation was leading to. "I'm not your rebound, Fitz! I won't be your rebound!" She throw her hands in the air "You're the President! Go find your precious Olivia! Don't worry about me. I know how to play the perfect First Lady just fine!"

He starred at her. _Rebound. _That what she thought she was. A _rebound. _A substitute. _Where had he gone wrong?__  
_

"You were never a rebound"

"Funny you say that because you only came to me after she was gone!"

"You were never a replacement! And it was you who came to me!"

She laughed. He was right. She came to him on that drunk night. But he was the one who got into her bed. "You didn't run…" She looked to the floor as she tried to control her emotions.

"And I'm not running now, Mels" she looked at the mention of her old nickname. He hadn't called her Mels in such a long time she had almost forgotten how it sounded in his voice. He walked towards her. He put his forehead against hers. And his hands on her face.

"We can't do this, Fitz" she put her hands on his arms "We can't just have sex. And fight. And then have sex again. We can't just screw away our problems" she took a step away from him "I can't just pretend that you are not in love with another woman…"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know if I'm still in love with her"

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and say that you love me?" she starred at him without blinking. But he didn't say a word "Thought so" she started walking towards the door when he grabbed her arm "When I met you I fall for you. And I still am" she tried to remain the tears from falling "And…"

He pulled her close to him. His forehead against hers. His hands on her hips. "I can't live without you, Mels"

"So, prove it! Because in the last years it sure doesn't seem like it!" she got out from his embrace. She got out before she would let herself drive by his eyes. She turned her back to him and walked to the door. But his voice, once again, made her stop.

"I don't think I know how to live without you by side! All of my life you have been there!" he put his hands inside his pockets. He knew they needed to talk. But somehow he couldn't keep his hands away from her. So, he put them inside his pockets. "You were always there. And I'm sorry! I really am sorry that I haven't never been there for you. I should have seen it! I'm sorry I've ever thought you were with me for money" Mellie crossed her arms in front of her chest at the mention of _money _"You were right! You'd have been an heck of a lawyer! You'd have made president! And a better one than me!" Mellie laughed "And you can still be. But there was one thing you were wrong" He walked towards her "You were never just a fuck. It was never just sex." Her face was inches away from his "I can't say that I don't love you. And I can't say that I do. I was in love with her" He tried not to say Olivia's name out loud. And the mention of his mistress Mellie looked down to the floor "But I can't stay that I still am. She left and you're still here. You always were. You could have left. You probably should have gone away after what my father did to you. But you didn't. And me?" He took his hands out of his pockets "Well… I don't know! What I do know is that I don't hate you! That I miss you! That I want you! And if I could just go back in time… but I can't. And I can't lose you"

"Those are all nice things to say… But she'll come back! And she'll call you! And you'll be right at her door! And I can't get through that again! I just can't!" The tears were falling down in her face.

She was about to unlock the door when his hand was on her arm "She can come back! She can call! But I won't go!" he let go of her arm and she turned to him "I won't, Mels. It's you and me"

"You've said that before… And look where it brought us to"

"It's. You. And. Me" he said again. His eyes locked on hers. His hands holdings hers so tightly she could hardly feel them. She stared at his eyes. They were different. There was something different about the way he was looking at her. They were shinning a different kind of shine. No, it wasn't lust. They were bright. The kind of bright she hadn't seen in awhile. They were shinning bright with love.


	5. Inauguration Day

**Chapter Five: Inauguration Day**

Mellie's room was full of people. People and clothes. There were racks of dresses for her to choose. It was the morning of Inauguration Day and she couldn't wait for it to be over. Make up artist. Hair dresser. Personal stylist. And all of them brought their assistants. She took a look around. Everything was a mess. She closed her eyes. She put her fingers in her temples, she could feel a headache approaching. She wished Fitz was there. She hadn't see him in a couple of days. Their crazy schedules had put them on opposite sides of the country. She missed him. She missed their talks. And she missed falling asleep in his arms. They hadn't gone past that. Not now. Not that she didn't want. Because she did. She wanted him. But she couldn't let herself believe in his words again. She had to believe in him before she could open her heart completely. She needed to know she wasn't just another notch in his belt. She could hear the voices around her. She could feel her head about to explode. She opened her eyes. The room was still full of people. And there were still racks of dresses all across the room. Her room was a mess, much like her mind.

Someone entered the room without knocking. And all of suddenly the room got quiet.

"Anna! Did you bring it?" asked Mellie as she welcomed her niece into her arms. Smiling for the first time that morning.

"Yes" Annabelle smiled "Everyone is staring at me cause I got into the First Lady's room without knocking, aren't they?" whispered Annabelle making her aunt laugh.

Mellie turned Anna around "This is my niece Annabelle" her niece laughed "Could you all give us a minute?"

"But ma'am you have to be ready in an hour and we still haven't chosen a dress"

"It was not a request. I need to talk with my niece in private" said Mellie with a smile.

Annabelle started laughing the moment the door was closed "Well… she was right! You're still wearing your robe"

"I'm sorry I had to ask you to go. But me going would make headlines. And well… an agent…"

"An agent would have been hilarious!" said Annabelle laughing as she reached for the paper bag inside her purse "I bought three… just in case" she gave the paper bag to her aunt.

"Thank you" mumbled Mellie before going to the bathroom. She needed to find a place in which Fitz couldn't see it. In which he couldn't find it by accident.

"You have to do it in the morning" said Annabelle as she leaned against the bathroom door.

"In case you've forgotten this isn't the first time I've done this"

"I'm just telling you what the pharmacist told me! Anyway… I have to get dress! And most importantly you have to get dress! Do you want me to tell your staff to come in or…?"

"Please tell them to wait five minutes"

"Okay" said Annabelle before she left the room.

Mellie was left alone in the bathroom with a paper bag in her hand. She took out what was inside of it. She took a deep breathe. It had been so long since she had hold one of this in her hands. Back then her life wasn't as much of a confusion than it is now. Back then, she was more sure of the love he felt for her then she is now. Back then she was willing, and ready, to give them a second chance. A second chance at being a family. And now, there was a thousand questions burning in her mind. For the first time she hoped the answer to one of them was no. She put it back inside the paper bag. She put on a smile the moment she heard her team coming into the room.

* * *

Fitz had given his oath. For the second and last time. And for the second and the last time they had Inauguration balls to attend. He was standing in the hallway of the East Wing. He smirked. He couldn't wait to see her. He remembered how he felt four years ago. So different from now. Four years ago he couldn't stop looking at this watch waiting for the minutes to pass. Four years ago he was walking back and forth in the hallway anxious for it to be over. For years ago he was counting down the number of balls they'd have to attend, the number of times they'd have to dance, the numbers of times they'd have to pretend to be the happiest couple the country has ever seen. But now, there was no looking at the watch waiting for the minutes to pass. There was no anxiety for it to be over. Now he was counting the number of balls they'd have to attend, the number of times they'd have to dance, the numbers of times he'd have to held her in his arms. Fitz was lost in his own thoughts when his wife walked out of their room. He only acknowledge her presence when she cleared her throat.

"What?" said Mellie. But Fitz didn't respond. He didn't move. He just stare. "What is it? You don't like it?" His lack of reply was making her nervous.

"You are so beautiful" said Fitz as he walked towards her. Mellie could feel her cheeks turn red. She hadn't heard those words in his voice in such a long time. "Absolutely stunning" he put his hands on her hips before kissing her forehead. She chuckled. "What?" he asked.

"It's just that… nothing… never mind" she shook her head

"What is it, Mels?" he asked once again

"You haven't said anything to me like that in such a long time" her voice low, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Sorry. I was stupid" his fingers were tracing her curves. He could feel her shiver beneath his touch. He put his finger on her chin and made her look at him "I've missed you, Mels" he said before leaning into her. He was about to deepen the kiss when he heard Cyrus calling them. He sighed. "We are not allowed to have a moment alone, are we?" his remark made her laugh. He gave her a peck in the lips. He took her hand on his before walking down the hallway of the East Wing.

His hand was on end of her back. His cheek was against hers. Her hand was in the middle of his back. Her breathe against his ear, sending shivers through his spine. "How many balls until we have to go home?" her voice broke his train of thoughts.

"Just one more" he said before kissing her cheek.

Mellie smiled. She had miss this. Being in his arms. And the truly desire of wanting to dance with him. Just earlier that day she couldn't wait for it all to be over and now she didn't want it to end. Because being in his arms was a rare moment of happiness. She closed her eyes and let herself go to the sound of the music. Forgetting for a moment the ache and all the ghosts inside her heart and mind.

He had his arm around her waist. His coat on his shoulder. Her head against his other shoulder. Her heels in her hand. Her other arm wrapped around him. He kissed the top of her head before opening the door to their room. Mellie throw her shoes to the floor as soon as she stepped into their room before walking to the closet. Fitz laughed as he followed her.

"Need help with that?" he asked.

"Sure" she said as she turned her back to him.

He started unzipping her dress and she could feel his knuckles against her bare skin. He could feel her tension as he unzipped her dress. He stopped with his hands on her bottom. He leaned in and kissed her neck. His hands sent fire against her spine as he traced her curves. He brought her body closer to his. He kissed behind her ear before kissing her shoulder as he brought down the strap of her dress.

"Fitz… we have talked about this" she said.

He stopped kissing her shoulder and spoon her around "And each time I told you I won't see her again. She can come back. She can call. I won't go. I promise you" he placed his hands on her cheeks as she closed her eyes "It's you and me, Mels" she opened her eyes to meet his blue gaze. He kissed her forehead. "I will do anything not to lose you" he whispered before leaving the closet.

She had lost count how many times he had told her that. She would fall asleep to his promises each night. And she was starting to believe in his words again. _It's you and me_. She was starting to let him in. To let herself go. _Mels. _He had started calling her by her nickname again. It had been years since she had heard him say it. It had been years since he had said her name with a smile. It had been years since he had danced so close to her. It had been years since the last time he had said she was beautiful. It had been years since the last time he had been wow by her in a pretty dress. It had been years since the last time she had seen a sparkle on his eyes because of her. It had been years since the last time he had willingly hold her hand. She closed her eyes. It had been years since the last time his embrace was the only thing that could heal her headache.

When Mellie went back to the room he was already in bed. He was reviewing some last minute paper. She smiled at the sight. She took off her robe and got into bed. She snuggled closer to him. Her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she said making him taking off his glasses

"What for?" he asked as he placed the papers in the bedside table.

"For this barrier…" but before she could finish Fitz put his finger on her lips.

"I created this. I lied to you. I made promises I didn't keep. And I'm not doing the same mistake again" he caressed her cheek "I want you, Mellie. No one else. You."

"I want you too" she said before he kissed her. His hands found the hem of her shirt and were roaming all over her upper body. "Not tonight" she said after breaking the kiss "I'm too tired" he laughed. What she didn't tell him was that she was worried about something else. Something he was completely out of the blue. And she knew she'd have to wake up after he'd leave for work. She didn't want him walking in on her. She snuggled up against him. And fall asleep with her head against his chest to the sound of his heart beat.

* * *

When Mellie woke up she heard him in the shower. She pulled up her covers and pretended to still be asleep. He walked to the room and saw that her cell phone was no longer on her bedside table. He put on his shirt as he bent down before kissing her forehead "Wake up, sleepy head"

"I'm up" mumbled Mellie making him laugh

"Anna goes back to NY today, right?" asked Fitz as he chose a tie to wear.

"Yes" she said as she got up from bed "But don't wear that" said Mellie as she walked towards him She picked another tie before taking out the one he had on his neck "This one is much sober. It's better for the meetings you have today" she said as she did his tie.

"Thank you" he mumbled before giving her a peck on the lips "You are not coming for breakfast?" he asked as he put on his coat.

"I'm a little late. You go! Don't wait for me" said Mellie with a smile.

"We're still having lunch together, right?" asked Fitz as he walked towards her.

"Yes. Karen and Anna want to see us before they leave" replied Mellie as he put his arms around her waist. He leaned in and captured her lips with his.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said after breaking the kiss.

She laughed "Good morning" Fitz smacked her butt making her slightly jump. "I'll see you later" he said before leaving the room.

As soon he walked through the door Mellie locked it. She took a deep a breathe as she went to the bathroom. She bent down and took the paper out of the its place. She took out what was inside of it. And looked at herself in the mirror. She hoped she was wrong. But if she wasn't? She shook her head and opened one of the packages.


	6. Talk

_Thank you to the lovely Ms.E1928 for reviewing this chapter - and the follow ups of this story._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Talk**

Fitz was on the phone when his wife walked into his office. He had gotten used to seeing her walk into his office. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. It had been years since the mere sight of her would put a smile on his face. He was feeling like he was a teenager and discovering love for the first time.

"Hi!" he said.

She smiled back at him "I…" she laughed nervously

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah… I just needed to talk with you" she stated she was okay yet her eyes told him otherwise.

"So talk" he said as he sat on one of the couches. He stared at her, but she wouldn't say a word. He motioned for her to sit next to him. But she didn't. She kept walking in circles.

"Mels?" she looked back at him at the sound of her nickname. But just when she was about to say something her niece walked in the room.

"Oh!" said Annabelle when she noticed the look on their faces. She took off her earphones "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"Of course not, honey!" said Mellie with the biggest smile she could put on.

"Okay… I'll pretend I believe you" replied Annabelle knowing all too well what the smile on her aunt's face meant.

"I thought I'd only be seeing you at lunch!" said Fitz changing the subject.

"I'm an early bird, Uncle Fitz! I just wanted to wish you good luck on you first day of the second term" she bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you then" replied Fitz with a laugh "Are you going for a run?"

"Going? Honey, I've already run! And I beat your agent's ass!"

"You had a race with the Secret Service?" asked Fitz with a laugh.

"What's the fun of having them following you if you can't at least have a race with them?" said Annabelle with a serious look "Anyway I gotta wake up that daughter of yours! By the way she asked me if she could spend some time with me in New York. Maybe on Spring Break? I don't know! We'll talk later!" she turned and left. But before closing the door she said "You two behave!"

As soon as the door closed Fitz turned his attention to his wife "What was that you wanted to talk about?"

"On nothing… It can wait"

He knew it wasn't _nothing_ but he also knew that it was better if he didn't push her "I booked us a table for dinner tonight" he said as he got up from the couch.

"You sure?" she asked as he put his hands on her hips bringing her closer to him.

"If I'm sure that I wanna go on a date with my wife? Yes!" his reply made her laugh.

"I mean… are you sure you have the time…"

"I've already cleared my schedule with Lauren. And I've already told Cyrus to deal with any crisis on his own" his words made her smile "We'll talk then okay?"

"Okay" she said before kissing him.

* * *

Fitz had his hand in hers when they stopped in front of the restaurant. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the two of them alone.

"Are you sure this is open?" asked Mellie referring to the fact that the lights were off. But he didn't answer instead he opened the door and she saw a trail of little candles leading the path to the back of the restaurant. "Fitz…" that was all she could say.

She didn't even remember walking to the small private room in the back of the restaurant. She just followed his lead without ever letting go of his hand. He helped her take off her jacket before pulling her chair out for her. "Thank you" mumbled Mellie.

He took off his coat before sitting in the seat across her. Mellie's eyes were taking in everything in the room. There was an iPod stereo on a table against the walls. The lights were dim, and her favorite flower was on the top of her plate.

"You had them close the restaurant?" asked Mellie.

"I wanted to be alone with you" he said as he put his hand on top of hers. Mellie didn't reply. Her eyes were saying the words she couldn't say out loud. Fitz motioned for the waiters to come in. They ate their meal between laughs and small touches. He missed the sound of her laugh, of her genuinely happy laugh. For a moment in time there in that small room he could see the happiness in his wife's eyes. A real, honest, raw moment of happiness. He smiled. But all of suddenly he lost his smile.

"What is it?" asked Mellie noticing the change in his face.

"It's just that… You said Andrew had been there for you…"

"Fitz!" at the mention of her ex-lover's name she took her hand away from him.

"You weren't talking about the present, were you?"

Mellie got up from her seat. Her hands were sweating. Her heart pounding out of her chest. She knew her words to him would come back to her. She knew he was listening to her. She just hoped that he had not heard it right. But she was wrong. He listened to her. He listened to every single word she told him.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?" she asked as she tried to control her breathing.

There was fear in her eyes. He didn't know why. All he knew was that there was fear in her eyes. He'd never seen so much fear in her eyes. Fitz got up from his seat and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I brought it up. I'm so sorry" he said as he put his hands on top of hers. "You're shaking. Honey?" but she didn't say a word "I'm sorry" he never let go of her hands as he kissed her forehead. "We don't have to talk about it now. Whenever you want we'll talk. Okay?" he said before kissing her forehead again.

"Okay" said Mellie with her eyes closed.

Fitz let go of her hands. He took his iPhone from his jacket pocket before placing it on the stereo. He chose the playlist he made earlier in the day. He clicked play, as soon as the music started playing her eyes were wide open.

He walked towards her. The fear in her eyes was gone. He smiled. He put his arm around her waist before resting his hand on the small of her back. Her hand was in the middle of his back and their fingers were intertwined.

"It's our song…" her voice was merely a whisper. And her eyes were focused on his.

"Yes" he said before making her spin around. The moment he did it her laugh filled the room. He kissed her as soon as she was back in his arms. Her hand was on his neck. His arms around her waist. The music kept playing in the background. His lips were on hers, her hands in his hair and their eyes closed. A smile was on her face.

"What was that you wanted to talk about this morning?" he mumbled against her neck.

"What?" she asked laughing, not really understanding what he'd just said.

"What was that you wanted to talk about this morning?" he asked again but this time his eyes were looking straight into hers.

She knew she had to tell him. She was afraid. Afraid of what this might mean for them. But now in that moment the only thing she could see in his eyes was love. So, she stopped dancing and without taking her hand off out of his hair she said "I'm pregnant"

He looked at her with a mix of confusion and happiness in his eyes. It scared her. For a moment she thought that he'd regret this. That once again he'd regret her. Or that he'd think it was someone elses child. But her heart soon calmed down when she saw the biggest smile on his face. "You're pregnant" his words were more to himself.

"Yes! I took a test this morning and went to the doctor this afternoon" she couldn't help but smile.

"So that's why you were all secrets with Anna?"

"Yes" Mellie stated, laughing before he spun her around. Her laugh was his favorite song. He kissed her once she was in his arms.

He danced with her along the room. They almost fell, but hit the wall instead. They laughed. She was pregnant. That was the news he didn't know he needed to hear. It was what he didn't know he needed to feel alive again. Her head hit against the wall and she laughed. They couldn't remember the last time they'd been so carefree.

Fitz kissed Mellie, her tongue slid into his mouth and danced with his. His hands were all over her upper body. Her hands roamed his back. Fitz's lips moved to her neck. Mellie moaned as his hands moved to underneath her dress and to the waistband of her panties.

"Fitz!" He knew what she was worried about. And he knew there was nothing to be worried about. He ordered their secret service to take control over their security system and to not let anyone in as soon as they heard music being played. He pulled her panties down and she kicked it aside. He kissed his way down her body as she moaned loudly. Neither of them caring about the world outside the room. He put one of her legs on his shoulder. She arched her back.

"Oh God Fitz"


	7. Pressure

**Chapter Seven: Pressure**

Fitz woke up to find his wife with her head on his chest and her arm across his middle. He smiled, he loved waking up with her arms around him. This part of the day had become his favorite thing and it was their new norm. It didn't matter how late in the night he would go to bed she'd found her way to his embrace. He kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning" stated Mellie with her eyes still closed.

But before Fitz could say a thing their son came running into the room.

"Careful with mommy" stated Fitz as he helped his son get on the bed with them.

"Moning" said Teddy as he snuggled against his father.

"Hi baby" stated Mellie as she sat up "And good morning" she kissed her husband. Teddy giggled. He was still getting used to see his parents so lovable to one another. Mellie kissed her son's cheek before ticking his belly. Fitz couldn't help but smile. He loved this side of her. And he knew why she had become so closer to their youngest son. It hurt him to know the reason why, but he couldn't help to love her mother gene. "I swear this baby is killing my bladder!" said Mellie as she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

She stared at the mirror as she washed her hands. Both her hands were swollen, and so was her face, her feet no longer fit in her shoes. She sighed. This was her fourth pregnancy and the one in which she was the most tired, she wasn't as young as she was when she had Jerry she had to keep a close eye on her blood pressure, which had been high. Thankful she had an appointment with her doctor soon. She put a smile on her face to mask her worry for her boys.

"Is everything alright?" but the concern in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by Fitz.

"Yes!" she flashed him a smile "I'm just tired…"

He got out of bed. "Are you sure that's all?" he had his arms on her shoulders and his voice was low he didn't want to disturb Teddy, who was sitting in the middle of the bed with his eyes focused on his parents.

"Yes… this one is the toughest" she giggled "You'd thought that the fourth would be the easiest"

He kissed her forehead. "Clear your schedule if you have to."

"Mommyyy!" their son's call for his mother made both adults laugh.

Mellie kissed Fitz lightly on the lips before picking up her son. "What is it baby?" But Teddy didn't say another word he just snuggled against his mother's chest. Mellie pressed her cheek against the top of his head. "Do you wanna spend the afternoon with mommy?" The little boy looked up and the smile on his face was the answer she needed. "Mommy is gonna clear her schedule for the afternoon, then" She smiled because of the shine in her son's eyes.

Fitz couldn't help but smile as he stared at his wife and son. He loved to see this side of Mellie. He had to take a deep breathe as he remembered who had stolen it from her. But he had to focus on now, the present, on his wife, their children and their baby. He had to focus on them, he had already spent so much time of his life blaming her and fighting he had to make up for all the mistakes and pain he'd caused. He focused his attention back to his wife and son and a smile appeared on his face. He decided to get ready, leaving mother and son alone.

After having lunch with her husband Mellie headed to the Residence in order to change. She kicked off her shoes as soon as she opened the door of her room. She picked them up from the floor and headed to the closet. She took off her dress and put on yoga pants and her husband's sweater. She took a look at her watch - Teddy was still having his nap, so she decided to take one herself.

Mellie was asleep when she felt a little hand on top of her's and a little voice calling her "Mommy mommy"

"Yes baby?" stated Mellie with her eyes still closed and smile on her face.

"Me wanna play" replied Teddy without taking his hand off of his mother's.

"Why don't you get up here and snuggle a little bit with momma and then we'll go play?" Teddy climbed onto the bed and snuggled against his mother.

"Momma…"

"Yes baby?" she asked as she rocked his back.

"Will you stop love me?" his question made Mellie open her eyes.

"Honey, where did you get that from?" she made him look at her.

"New baby, me will no baby"

"Honey, Momma is never not gonna love you. Yes, you're gonna have a little brother or sister. But that just means one more person to love. Neither momma or daddy or sissy will ever stop loving you." she softly caressed his cheek.

"Pomise?"

"I promise, baby" she kissed his forehead. "Let's go play?"

"Yes!" replied Teddy before jumping out of bed.

* * *

It was the day of her appointment and Mellie's nerves were taking the best of her. She couldn't stop shaking.

"Honey, is everything alight?" asked Fitz.

"Yes, everything is fine" But even her voice was trembling.

"So, why are you shaking?" But just then her name was called.

"I've got your tests results back" stated the doctor after the Grants sat in the chairs across her.

"Tests? I didn't know you had done more exams?" asked Fitz as he stared at his wife.

But before Mellie was able to talk the doctor said "Besides your high blood pressure and your swelling, that you have mentioned to me, your blood platelet is low, you have large amounts of protein in your urine and your body is not absorbing as much calcium as it should. You have a family history of high blood pressure from your mother's side, am I correct?"

"Yes…" Mellie's voice was breaking.

"I'm sorry but you have pre-eclampsia"

"My doctor warned me I could have pre-eclampsia when I got pregnant with Jerry… because that was my first…" Mellie was still trying to assimilate to the diagnosis she had just been given "I had no problems with Karen… or Teddy… And isn't it more common after 32 weeks? I'm only 24 weeks!"

"The causes of pre-eclampsia are still not well understood. But in your particular case one of the facts might be your age. And yes, it is more common after 32 weeks. But it can occur after 20 weeks."

"What should I do now, doctor?" Fitz's hand was on hers. He was holding her like she could escape any moment.

"I'm gonna put you on bed rest. No work. No travels. I'm sorry m'am, but you have to cancel all your First Lady duties."

Mellie looked to Fitz, her eyes filled with tears and fear. He wiped the tears off her cheek before bringing her closer to him. "Shh.. we'll figure something out, baby. You're not alone." he mumbled as her rocked her back.


	8. Bed Rest

**Chapter Eight: Bed Rest**

Mellie was sitting in bed with her head against the headboard and her feet on top of a pillow. Her eyes were red, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She didn't know if it was because of the news she'd received or if it was because of her hormones or even a mix of both. Ever since they'd gotten home from the doctor's appointment Fitz checked on her every hour, he'd interrupt every meeting just to see her.

"You're awake" he said as he sat at the edge of the bed. He put his hand on her legs.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah…" she said as she put her hand on top of his.

"You haven't said anything since we got home"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Just talk" he squeezed her hand tighter.

"I'm scared, Fitz! I'm scared!" without even realizing she was screaming. "I'm scared of loosing our baby! I don't want to loose her! I can't bare to loose another child, Fitz. And I won't be able to stand another America's baby!"

"Ssshhh" he said as he caressed her cheek "We'll do everything the doctor says." He held her face with both his hands "This is our baby" She put her hands on his arms "We won't loose her. I won't loose either of you" He pressed his head against hers "Okay?"

"Okay" she chuckled before stating "Are you going to organize the next balls?"

He laughed "I have that all figured out, don't you worry" He kissed her forehead before sitting next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. She snuggled against his chest. She looked up to find him staring at her. She could see the tears in his eyes but she didn't say a word.

"I love you" she said before he leaned in to capture her lips with his. It was a soft kiss in place of the words he was still afraid to say out loud. She leaned her head against his chest and let herself relax in his soft and warm embrace.

* * *

She was at home, sitting on her couch with a glass of wine in her hand watching television when his face showed up on the screen along with one she hadn't seen in a long time. She searched for the remote and turned the volume up.

"As you all know we lost our oldest son at the end of last year, but we were blessed with a miracle, a little girl." He smiled at the mention of his unborn child "But unfortunately my wife, due to medical orders, will no longer be able to continue with her political and social duties. Our niece, Annabelle Wellington, will official take the First Lady's office starting immediately. She will remain the First Lady until my wife's medical orders state otherwise. I hope the American people, along with the press, respect this moment of privacy. Thank you." And just like that he left the press room not leaving time for the journalists to ask any questions.

She took another sip of her wine. He looked happy, genuinely happy. They'd moved on with their lives and they were about to have another child, their fourth. While she'd been dreaming about Vermont and children running around they had gotten through their differences and had been surprise with another child right after losing one. She knew that in the eyes of the public they were the perfect family that now was more united than ever. She drank what was left in her glass before pouring more wine.

* * *

Mellie was laying down in bed when she heard a knock at the door.

"C'mon in" she stated without even asking who it was.

"Hi" Mellie heard a familiar voice and looked from her magazine to find her niece looking at her with a small smile.

"Hi, honey" stated Mellie with a smile. "Or should I say Madam First Lady?"

"Ahahaha very funny" stated Annabelle as she sat by the end of the bed.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"You didn't have to do this. You didn't have to leave your life in New York."

"Who said anything about leaving my life in New York?" stated Annabelle chuckling. "What did you want me to do? You're my aunt." she smiled "Besides, Karen is a little too young to play this role!" They both laughed. "But don't worry, Aunt Mellie, I'm fine, New York is fine, but most importantly you two will get the rest you need."

"Rest? I think I'll die of boredom!" Mellie stated dramatically.

"So, that means that you won't be bothered if I nag you about the who's who of DC and party dresses?" her statement made Mellie laugh. Yes, having her niece around will be good.

* * *

Fitz was on his way to the residence when he saw her in the hallway. He run to her before grabbing her arm making her turn to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without taking his hand from her arm.

"I'm here to see Abby." He suddenly remembered that his new Press Secretary was her friend and let go of her arm.

"How have you been?" he tried to remain casual when all he wanted to know was where she had been in the last few months.

"Good. What about you?"

"I've been fine."

"How is Mellie doing?

"She's doing okay."

"Glad to know her pregnancy is going well" he could hear the anger in her voice. "I just hope you're sure the child is yours" the words escaped her lips before she had a chance to think it through.

His eyes went wider. Such thoughts had never crossed his mind. Yes, he remembered his wife's affair with his Vice-President but never for once had he believed that the child she was expecting wasn't his.

"Olivia" she could hear the anger and the hurt in the way he said her name. "You left." For a moment she thought she had seen sadness in his eyes.

"Liv" Abby's voice stopped Olivia from saying another word.

"Good night, Mister President" stated Olivia before turning around and walking towards Abby, Fitz stood in the middle of the hallway watching them leave, He shook his head as her last words repeated in his head.

* * *

He smiled when he entered his room, Mellie was laying down sleeping with a book in her lap. He walked over to her and took the book out of her hands, closed it and put it on her bedside table. He turned off her lamp before going to the closet. Fitz returned to the master bedroom wearing the bottom of his pajamas and carrying Mellie's pregnancy pillow. He gave it to her and she instinctively took it. He chuckled with her reaction. He went to his side of the bed and pulled up the covers. Fitz turned off the light before turning around and wrapping his arms around her middle. He rested his hand on top of her belly. Fitz kissed her shoulder as she snuggled against his chest. He tried to stop Olivia's word from entering his mind again but they'd found a way in. Her voice was echoing in his mind. He kissed behind Mellie's ear before pressing his forehead against the back of her head. He closed his eyes as he tried to shut out Olivia's words. She was their baby, his baby. She had to be.


	9. Jealousy

**Chapter Nine: Jealousy **

It was late at night and although Annabelle was leaving early the next morning she was in the main room of the Residence talking with her aunt. It was one of the few times Mellie had company who wasn't just interested in how she was feeling.

"Oh I saw Olivia today"

"Olivia… as in Olivia… Pope…?" Mellie's voice broke at the mention of her husband's ex-lover's name.

"Yes, she's in the Oval Office. They're trying to stop those rumors about Cy."

"They…?" her mind traveled to a time in which her husband would throw his love for Olivia in her face all the time.

"Hmm.. yes… Olivia, Abby, Uncle Fitz, Cyrus and Ethan…" Annabelle was unaware of her uncle's relationship with Olivia. She stared at her aunt trying to read her face. "Is everything alright Aunt Mellie?" she asked not sure if she had said something wrong.

"Yes…" but Mellie's eyes were distant.

"Are you sure?" but before Mellie could reply to her niece there was a knock on the door.

"C'mon in" stated Mellie not giving time for Annabelle to say anything. "Oh hi" she had a small smile on her lips when Andrew opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt" stated Andrew.

"You didn't" said Annabelle as she got up from the bed "I have an early flight tomorrow" she kissed her aunt Mellie on the cheek "Goodnight, Aunt Mellie"

"Goodnight, honey. Have a safe trip"

After Annabelle left, Andrew sat on the edge of the bed.

"So… what is this thing about Cyrus?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Some photos and videos of him with a hooker surfaced online."

"Oh.. so they called Olivia…"

"Yes…" he didn't say another word. He didn't have to. He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"What brings you here?" she asked still intrigued by his presence in her room.

"I wanted to see you. To know how you are."

"I'm okay. Tired but okay. I can't wait to meet this little one" she stated as she rubbed her belly.

"Have you named her yet?"

"No" she laughed "You'd thought by now we'd have a list but we haven't even start discussing, but we should! Or this little one will be out in the world without a name!"

She was smiling. He loved her smile. Suddenly the door was opened and Fitz stepped into the room to find his Vice-President and his wife smiling at each other. And Olivia's words were echoing in his mind once again.

"I didn't know you were here" his anger didn't go unnoticed by Andrew.

"I was just leaving" stated Andrew as he got up. He bent down and kissed Mellie's forehead. "Why not Christine?" he whispered.

Mellie looked at her husband and all she could see was jealousy.

"So now you're welcoming him into our room?" stated Fitz after Andrew left with anger still in his voice.

"You seem to have forgotten I barely leave this room!" there was jealousy in her voice and he couldn't understand the reason why.

"He just wanted to know how I was doing. He even suggested a name!"

"So, now he's even naming our child?"

"She's going to be born in less then three months, we haven't discussed her name yet…"

"But that doesn't give him the right to say what her name will be!"

"Fitz! All he did was suggest a name!"

"Are you sure!?" there was anger etched all over his face and she couldn't understand the reason why.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" she was screaming back at him.

"As far as I know she could be his child!"

"Fitzgerald Grant! How dare you?!" She jumped out of bed as fast as she could.

"It's not like you two haven't been screwing each other!" She'd have slapped him but his words left her frozen.

"As far as I know you could already have a child with Olivia Pope!"

"Mellie!"

"What?" she snapped back before he had chance to say another word "You can accuse me of lying to you but I cannot do the same?! Are we back to this? To throwing words at each other? Olivia returned and all of sudden here you are, accusing me" she put a hand on her belly as a pain suddenly appeared. She took a deep breathe.

"Mellie…?" he walked to her with concern in his voice.

She took a step back trying to get away from him. "You can sleep in Jerry's room tonight. Me and our baby will be fine" another pain tore through her and she instinctively put her hand on her stomach.

"Mellie!" he screamed out her name as she tried to take another step away from him, but she could barely walk. She closed her eyes as another shot of pain hit her. The room started spinning and the floor seemed to disappear.

"MELLIE!" he grabbed her arm as she collapsed. "HAL! HAL!" he screamed for the secret service agent.

And the anger in his face was replaced with fear.


	10. Intense Care

**Chapter Ten: Intense Care**

"Dad!" stated Annabelle as she got up from her seat, in the private waiting room. Her cheeks were red, her high heels were somewhere in the room, and she was holding a tissue in her hand to wipe away the tears.

"I came as soon as you called me" he stated as he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her tears on his shirt.

"Thank God you're here, dad! They won't tell us a thing! At least not in a language I can understand…" Annabelle looked up to meet her father's gaze.

"Jonathan"

"Fitzgerald" stated Jonathan as he unwrapped his arms from his daughter. "How is my sister?"

"She's in surgery. They didn't let me in."

"What happened?"

"We were fighting and then she started feeling pain. She just collapsed!" Fitz was on the verge of tears as the pictures played in his head.

"So, why is she in surgery?"

"She was bleeding."

"And her blood pressure?" Jonathan was trying to put his brother feelings aside and act like she was one of his patient. But she wasn't. She was his sister and he knew all too well that things could go wrong.

"It was high!"

"And the amniotic fluid?"

"I don't know… They decided to go for a c-section…"

"She's 27 weeks long, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So your baby girl is already developed" his words calmed down his brother-in-law. "She's in good hands, Fitz."

"Mister President" Fitz excused himself before going to meet one of his agents.

"Karen is on her way to the White House. Why don't you go meet her there?" asked Fitz as he returned to his brother-in-law and niece.

"But what about you? I don't want to leave you alone, Uncle Fitz"

"I'll be fine" he place his hands on her shoulders before kissing her forehead. "Go home. Take a shower, change clothes and get something to eat."

"But… Uncle Fitz…"

"He's right, honey. You being here won't change a thing" stated Jonathan.

"But…."

"What if I go with you and while you're in the shower I make your favorite?"

"Mac n' Cheese with ham?"

"Mac n' Cheese with ham" Jonathan laughed.

"Okay." she snuggled against her father "Just make sure you make some for Karen too"

Jonathan smiled "Of course"

"Call me as soon as you know anything! I'll come back flying!" stated Annabelle before picking up her shoes.

Fitz had just finished talking with his wife's doctor and was about to have another coffee when a familiar voice made him stop. He turned around and looked her in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" but she didn't answer. "My wife is unconscious and my baby girl is in the ICU, all because I listened to you! You put in my head that she might not be mine and this is where it lead to!"

"I came here to apologize" Fitz stared at her. "I didn't think before speaking. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. The last thing I wanted was for your baby girl to be in danger. She's just a baby. I'm so sorry, Fitz" he looked at her without saying a word. Olivia shook her head as she tried to keep her tears from falling. "The Cyrus situation has been handled. I thought you'd like to know. I've been helping Abby with the press about… about your wife…"

Fitz was about to speak when "Mister President, you can see your wife" he threw the coffee mug in the trash can and followed the doctor. Olivia stood in her place as she watched him leave while reality stuck in - knowing there was no more 'we'. How many times she heard him say how much he loved her and how he'd leave his wife but never once did he go through with it. And now she knew he never would. The tears fell on her face as the emptiness of the room crashed down on her.

He carefully opened the door to her room. She seemed peaceful. But he hated that the calm in her face was due to the medicine in her veins and the reason she was laying on a hospital bed was his fault. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. He took her hand in his while tears fall down his face.

"I went to see our baby girl. She's so little! But she takes after her mom. She's a fighter." He caressed her hand. "Remember when Jerry and Karen were little and every time she'd ask him to name one of her dolls he'd always call them Charlotte? So, I thought about naming our baby girl Charlotte. Jerry… he'd have loved it!" he took one hand out of hers and caressed her cheek. "I need you. Our baby girl needs you. We need you. So, please, baby, wake up." he cleaned the tears off of his face. "I'm so sorry, honey. So sorry…" he stated before kissing the back of her hand.


	11. Baby Girl

**Chapter Eleven: Baby Girl**

Annabelle opened the door of her aunt's room only to find her uncle seating in a chair next to Mellie's bed with his head resting on top of his arm and his hand holding hers.

"Uncle Fitz" she called out his name but he didn't respond. She walked towards him "Uncle Fitz" she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." he mumbled as he massaged the back of his neck while his eyes tried to adjust to the light in the room.

"How long have you been like this?" she tried to muffled a laugh.

"Since you left"

"There's a pretty good sofa right over there" she pointed to it. At the sound of her words Fitz hold his wife's hand a little tighter Annabelle couldn't help but clean the tear that had fallen. Moving to the couch meant not holding her hand. "Why don't go home, take a shower, see your boy?"

"I can't … but speaking of Teddy… how is he?"

"He was still asleep. I bet his gonna ask for his momma when he wakes up" she smiled as she remembered how every day he'd wake up and go to his parents' room. That's where she'd always find him - in his parents' bed watching cartoons while having breakfast with his mother. "But Uncle Fitz, at least go eat something… and go see your daughter! Karen is with her. And dad went to talk with the doctor." Annabelle could read the hesitation on Fitz' face. "Go! I'll stay with her. "

"But if…"

"If she wakes up I'll go run for you." Her eyes never left his "Your baby girl needs you, Uncle Fitz" He kissed the back of Mellie's hand before getting up from the chair and kissing her in the forehead. He put a piece of hair behind her ear before whispering "I'm going to see our baby."

After her uncle left Annabelle was curled up in the couch and closed her eyes in order to try to get some rest but with her mind always on in case something happened. She was sleeping when she heard a noise coming from the bed. She opened up her eyes and found her aunt trying to open hers.

"Hello" stated Annabelle as she got up from the couch "You're awake" she grabbed Mellie's hand to reassure her everything was okay "I'm gonna call the doctor" Annabelle was about to move when the grip on her hand made her stop. "My baby...?"

"Your baby girl is okay. She's beautiful." Annabelle smiled "Uncle Fitz and Karen are with her. Dad is with them too." Mellie couldn't help but to smile "I'm going to tell the doctor you're awake" stated Annabelle before kissing her aunt's forehead.

Fitz run to his wife's room as soon as the nurse told him she was awake. Karen followed her father's step.

"Everything seems to be fine. We'll have to run a few more tests to be sure" stated the doctor.

"When can I go see my baby?" asked Mellie.

"Let me run just a few more tests first." He could see the disappointment in her eyes "And then you can go see her"

"She's beautiful." stated Fitz as he stepped into the room "Just like her mom. And she looks just like Karen"

"No, she doesn't!" Stated Karen

"How do you know?" said Fitz as he playful punched his daughter's arm.

"I'll come back later" stated the doctor before leaving the room.

Mellie laughed as she shook her head before mumbling "Come here" Karen run to her mother's side before wrapping her arms around her and snuggling her face against her mother's chest. Mellie kissed the top of her oldest daughter's head.

"I've missed you, mom" stated Karen while Fitz smiled at the picture in front of him.

"I've missed you too, honey" Mellie caressed her daughter's back.

"Dad's right. She's beautiful. But she's so tiny" Karen looked up to meet her mother's gaze. "Uncle Jon says she'll have to stay here for awhile"

Mellie put a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear "Your uncle does know what he talks about."

"Mom... I wanna stay in DC."

"But you have school..."

"But I wanna stay with you..."

"Karen, we've talked about this" stated Fitz as he walked towards his wife and daughter.

"But dad!"

"If that's what you really want we'll figure something out" stated Mellie leaving no room for Fitz to talk.

"It's what I really want." There was something in her daughter's eye that told her this wasn't just a phase or a last minute decision.

"Okay." Mellie caressed Karen's cheek. "We'll figure something out."

"I love you, mom" stated Karen

"I love you too, honey"

Karen kissed her mother in the cheek before leaving the room knowing her parents needed some time alone.

"We'll figure it out…?!" Stated Fitz after Karen left the room.

"Fitz..."

"We'll talk about it later" he stated before taking her face into her hands. "I'm so sorry, Mels"

"I know" she said as she put her hands on his arms.

"I should have never doubted you. I should have never let her get into my head" he cleaned the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I thought I was going to loose you" Just the mere thought of living his life without her brought him to tears.

"I'm here." She leaned her forehead against his "And I'm not going anywhere" she cleaned the tears from his face. "I like Charlotte"

"What?" Never for a moment he thought she had actually heard him talk. He took his hands off of her face and placed on her arms.

"I like the name Charlotte." She could see the confusion in his eyes "You were right. Jerry would have love it"

"So, Charlotte it is"

Mellie laughed. "Gosh, I can't wait to meet her!"

"She looks so much like Karen!" stated Fitz laughing making Mellie smile. "Melody" she trembled at the mention of her first name "I love you" as soon as those words left his lips she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, Fitzgerald" she stated before he leaned in and kissed her.

"Sorry to interrupt" said the nurse as she walked in the room while trying to hide a chuckle "I've to get your blood, m'am" said the nurse as she prepared Mellie for her tests.

"After this can I go see my baby?" asked Mellie while the nurse took out her blood.

"Yes" stated the nurse with a smile. "This is done. I'm going to get a wheelchair." said the nurse before leaving the room.

After the nurse returned she helped Mellie get into the wheelchair and she was about to push her when Fitz said "I got this". Mellie took a deep breathe as the elevator went down to the nursery floor. Fitz could see the nerves in her eyes as the nurses prepared her to get into the ICU. She smiled at him, a reassured smile that she was okay. And just like before he wanted to be the one to push her chair. His way of letting her know he'd be there to catch her. He needed to let her know he would always have her back. Mellie could feel her heart pop out of her chest when she was her daughter. "Karen was right. She is tiny." stated Mellie without taking her eyes away from the baby. She put her hands inside the incubator and caressed the small hands of her baby girl. Mellie smiled as she let the tears fall free. "Hey" she whispered to her baby "I'm your mamma" Fitz couldn't help but to cry with the picture in front of his eyes. "Can I hold her?" asked Mellie to the nurse, who simple nodded. The nurse took out the baby of the incubator and put her against Mellie's chest.

"Hi Charlotte" stated Mellie as she caressed her daughter's head while Fitz kneeled down next to her "That's your name, baby. Your big brother pick it out for you. I'll tell all about him one day. I wish he was here to meet you. But he was somewhere up in the sky looking over you. He'd have loved you, baby girl"


	12. You & Me

**Chapter Twelve: You &amp; Me**

Two months passed since Charlotte was born. Two long months of daily visits to the hospital in the hopes of bringing her baby home. But each day her hopes were turned down. She kept living between the White House and the hospital while her niece was still the country's First Lady. She tried to keep the appearances with the big hair, perfect clothes and the pearls. She was suffering but she didn't want the world to see how scared she really was. So, she looked down every time there were cameras around. She didn't want interactions and questions for which she had no answers.

"You okay?_" _she heard her husband's voice and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes" she stated as she looked over at him. "Let's go see our baby girl" she said as the secret service agent opened the door of their town car. She stepped out of the car glad that they parked in the hospital's garage, away from all the flashes.

"Teddy wanted to come" stated Mellie as they walked into the hospital.

"He asks about his baby sister everyday. He's anxious to meet her" replied Fitz as he followed his wife's steps.

"I know. I just don't think this is the right place for him to meet her" what she didn't tell him was she didn't want Teddy to get too attached to his baby sister. Because she was afraid of never bringing her baby girl home. Fitz grabbed her hand knowing there was more in those words than she told him.

They were getting ready to enter the ICU when their daughter's doctor came to talk with them.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mellie as soon as she sat her eyes on him. Her heart pounding out of her chest and her hands sweating.

"Can we talk outside?" asked the doctor. Both Mellie and Fitz nodded before they followed him.

"What is it, doc?" asked Fitz with concern in his voice.

"You can take your baby girl home" stated the doctor with a smile on his face.

"Are you serious?" said Mellie not believing the words she was hearing, tears streamed down her face.

"She's healthy. She has reached the goal weight. She's breathing on her own. There's nothing stopping her from going home"

"We can take her home, Fitz" stated Mellie as she turned to face her husband "We can take our baby girl home" she said as she hugged him.

Fitz buried his face in the crook of her neck. He kissed her as he caressed her back. "Our baby is going home" he said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Look who is here!" stated Fitz when he walked into the Residence's living room.

Karen jumped off the couch when she heard the happiness in her father's voice and run to her mother's side.

"Can I hold her?" asked Karen a little nervous.

"Of course" replied Mellie with a smile before handing the baby girl to her big sister.

Karen was shaking when her mother put her baby sister in her arms. "Hey princess" she said as she rocked Charlotte in her arms. "Welcome home" Karen couldn't help but have tears in her eyes. "This house is a little crazy" she laughed "But otherwise it'd be boring. But don't you worry, baby love, I'll take care of you. And your big brother too" she stated before kissing her sister on the forehead.

Fitz kissed the side of Mellie's head before whispering "I'm gonna get Teddy". Mellie put her hand on top of his and nodded.

"Why don't we sit, honey?" stated Mellie.

"Mommyyyyyyy" said Teddy as he ran towards Mellie.

"Hey little bug!" stated Mellie while Teddy climbed to her lap.

"Baby?" asked Teddy when he noticed the baby his sister was holding.

"Yes, honey, it's Charlotte - your baby sister." replied Mellie as Teddy sat straight in her lap.

Teddy bent down and kissed his sister's forehead. "I'm your big brother"

Three months passed since Mellie and Fitz brought their daughter home from the hospital. Three months since they'd settled into a new routine. Fitz would walk into the residence's living room, as he untied his tie, to find his wife with baby Charlotte in her lap watching television while Karen was sitting opposite her mother with a book in her hands. He smiled when he looked at Teddy seated on the floor playing with his cars.

"Hi dad" stated Karen when she noticed her father was in the room.

"Hi sweetie" he stated before kissing the top of her head. "How's the new school?"

"It's good. Everyone's nice" replied Karen without taking her eyes away from her book.

"And the teachers?" he asked before kissing the top of his wife's head and mumbling a hello.

"That includes the teachers, dad!"

"Come here buddy!" he stated as he picked Teddy up "Are we still up for tonight?" he asked as he put his son down.

"For the hundreth time today, YES!" replied Karen as she closed her book.

"What's tonight?" asked Mellie not understanding the conversation Karen and Fitz were having as she handed Charlotte to Fitz.

"I thought maybe you and I … could go out tonight. Just the two of us" stated Fitz as he played with his baby girl.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Fitzgerald?" replied Mellie with a laugh. A sound that he loved to hear.

"Yes, Mellie, I am" he replied laughing.

"Okay" her eyes were locked on his and a smile spread across her face.

"Okay" he couldn't take his away from her and the smile on his face matched hers.

"Alright!" stated Karen as she got up from the couch " Give me the baby! And, c'mon Teddy time for pjs … and for these two to get it on!"

"KAREN! stated Mellie.

"Just go get dressed, mom!" replied Karen as she walked out of the room.

Mellie walked out of their room and his heart stopped. He just stood there, in that hallway, staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Fitz" she called out for him but he didn't respond "Fitz" she called for him once more "Fitz, where are we going?"

"You" he walked towards her, "are" he said as he got closer "absolutely" he put his hands on her waist "beautiful" he pressed his forehead against hers as his hand got lower and he squeezed her butt.

"Fitz…" she let out a small moan as he kissed her neck "Stop or we won't make to dinner"

"You're right" he replied before taking her hand on his.

Mellie was looking out the window when the car stopped. And she immediately recognized where they were. It was the same restaurant he had taken her when she had told him she was pregnant. And just like before, the lights were off.

"You had them close the restaurant… again?" she stated after he opened up the door for her.

Fitz didn't say a word, he just smiled at her.

And just like before there was a trail of little candles leading the path to the back of the restaurant. But this time instead of a single flower there was a bouquet.

"Thank you" mumbled Mellie as she bent and smelled the sweet scent of the flowers.

Fitz helped her take off her jacket before pulling her chair out for her. He took off his coat off before sitting in the chair across from her.

"I'm going back to the office" stated Mellie as she reached for his hand.

"Already?"

"It's time, Fitz. Charlotte is already five months!"

"She's that old already?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah… she's growing up way too fast… Anyway … I've already talked with Anna and she'll stay with me for the first month and then she's going back to New York"

"If you're sure" he caressed her hand.

"I am sure" she replied while their food was served.

After they finished their meal Fitz motioned for the waiters to go before getting up and just like before he put his iPhone in the stereo and their song started playing. He looked at his wife and there was a genuine happy smile on her face.

"Will you give me the honor of this dance?" he asked he gave her his hand.

"My pleasure"

His hand was on the small end of her back. And his cheek was pressed against hers.

"Melody" he said her name with a smile.

"Hm.. yes?" she replied with her eyes closed.

"Thank you"

"For what?" she asked without stopping dancing.

"For giving me a second a chance. For always believing in me. For staying even, and special, when I was the biggest asshole in the world"

"I love you" she said as she stopped dancing "I always have"

He put his lips on hers for a sweet, tender kiss.

"Melody" he said her name once again.

"Hmm" she replied as she pressed her forehead against his.

"It's you and me. You know that, right?" he stated as his grip on her got a little tighter.

"I know" she took her forehead from his and starred into his eyes "It's you and me"

"So… Mels…." he let go of her before going down on his knee as he took out a ring from his pocket "Will you marry me?"

She was caught off guard "But we already are, honey" she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"Marry me again" he stated as he got up "Re-marry me. Let me renew the vows and I promise you, this time it's going to be only you and me. And I'll stand by every word I say. I'll love you. I'll cherish you. And I'll be damned if I take you for granted again. So, Melody Maria Wellington Grant will you marry me? Again"

"Yes!" that was all she was able to say before he put the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Mels" he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"I love you too, Fitz" she wrapped her arms around his neck before taking her lips in a hot, steamy kiss that held the promise of many things to come.

**THE END**


End file.
